Through it all
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: The Inutachi are still on the hunt for Naraku but the journey continues to lead them further into despair. Comrades are hurt and hearts are wounded. Can they make it through to a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

"INUYASHAAA!" Kagome's panicked voice rang out clearly across the battlefield.

"Damn girl," Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he swung the Tetsusaiga sideways and through the side of his opponent. The young half demon turn his amber eyes in the direction of his female companions cries just in time to see her white and green figure in the distance be thrown across the ground. His heart skipped a beat and his laboured breath caught in his chest.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha turned swiftly on his heel and began to race toward the demon. "Get away from her you bastard!"

He felt a deep growl start in his chest as he ran, never taking his eyes of the enormous demon making its way towards Kagome. This demon was stronger than the one he had been fighting. He shouldn't have left her by herself. That thing better not lay another one of it's hideous tentacles on Kagome. Inuyasha got to her just in time. He snatched up her unconscious form and retreated into the safety and cover of the nearby forest.

Kagome came to as they reached the heart of the forest. Groggily, she lifted her head off Inuyasha's shoulder. He set her down gently against a tree while she came to her senses, blinking her big brown eyes and laying a small hand on her ebony haired head. The sounds of a heated battle raged behind them. I hope Sango and Miroku can hold their own for a while, he thought as he surveyed Kagome looking for serious injuries. He breathed out in relief. He couldn't see or smell any blood on her.

"Inuyasha…?" she murmured softly. She looked up into his molten eyes and smiled gently.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I failed to protect you. Again" he replied turning his head away slightly. "What hurts?"

"My head. But it's OK Inuyasha," she reached up and put a hand on his arm, pulling him back to look at her. "You can't be everywhere," she said sweeping rubble from the shoulder of his haori.

"Kagome, stay here until it's over. Promise me you'll stay?" he asked rising while trying to hide the blush creeping up over his sensitive nose. There was silence and he could feel her eyes on him.

"Inuyasha, I can't promise you that."

Why not?!" he asked, whirling around to face her.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I couldn't stand waiting here and not knowing if you're alright and not being with you!" she yelled. Inuyasha took at step back in surprise.

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he did what he always did when he wasn't sure. "D-do what ever you want, wench," he scoffed before bounding off, back into battle.

Kagome sat on the forest floor, muttering angrily.

"Stupid Inuyasha! I told him that I want to be with him and all he can say is "do what ever you want, wench!" I can't believe him"!

Behind her, the bushes rustled. The young time traveller jumped to her feet and looked around for her bow before remembering that it was still on the battlefield.

"Who's there?" she called. The bushes rustled again and then parted. A beautiful woman in a red and white priestess outfit emerged; her dark hair caught the sunlight through the treetops. She lifted her calm brown eyes from Kagome, to the direction of the battlefield and back to Kagome.

"Kikyo," Kagome said, allowing her shoulders to unhinge themselves from up around her ears. "You scared me, what are you doing here? If you're looking for Inuyasha, he's fighting at the moment," she told her, lowering her gaze. "You could-"

"My business as of this moment is with you, Kagome," said Kikyo, cutting her off. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I simply wish to offer my help. Will you allow me to assist you in defeating the demons? I sense that they have Shikon Jewel shards and have quite apparently become formidable enemies for you're group."

"I, um, why do you want to help us?" Kagome blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth. What a rude and stupid question! "Sorry," she squeaked.

"It's alright," replied Kikyo. Kagome watched as the corners of her mouth lifted into a small sad smile. "I wish to help you as my last action in this world," said softly as she stared into space. Kagome's hands dropped limply to her sides.

"What do you mean Kikyo? You can't possibly be planning to…" Kagome trailed off. Surely she wasn't going to give her life to defeat these demons. Inuyasha would be heartbroken. There is no way she could be planning to do that.

"There is no other way to defeat the demons. I also feel that I have no reason left to linger in this world. The jewel of four souls is being purified and collected. I am not needed anymore. I am one of the dead and should be put in my place. I've realised I can not stay," Kikyo's voice calm but Kagome could see faint lines of emotion on her beautiful serene face.

"Kikyo, you can't! What about Inuyasha!?" yelled Kagome taking a step forward. Kikyo turned back to her reincarnation. Kagome gasped and lost her nerve at the sad, seriousness in Kikyo's eyes.

"Inuyasha doesn't need nor want me. He feels he must continue to see me and protect me, to have feelings for me, because he thinks of my death as his fault. I am not who he wants or who he used to love. Death has made me bitter and cold, I see that now, and that is why I have to go." Kikyo took firm steps past Kagome. "Please allow me to do this for you," she said quietly. "I've caused so much pain."

Kagome breathed in sharply, one hand curled in a soft fist over her heart and one hanging limply by her side. Was Kikyo really going to leave this world? She wondered sadly. True, Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship had caused her pain but not so much that she wouldn't be sad if Kikyo died. She could never wish someone dead, even the woman who kept her from Inuyasha. Finally Kagome turned and followed slowly after the dead priestess.


	2. Chapter 2

"Keh! Size ain't everything!" yelled Inuyasha as he bounded forward, his faithful Tetsusaiga gripped in both hands. His golden eyes stayed glued to his large opponent as he dodged in mid air and slashed his sword this way and that, but his keen nose sniffed the air anxiously as it changed direction, his sharp ears swivelled in the direction of roused undergrowth. Kagome's scent was coming closer. Hadn't he told her to stay away? But she wasn't alone. The cold earthy smell that mingled close to Kagome's belonged to a certain resurrected shrine maiden. He could smell the sadness and tension on the approaching group from where stood. The demon loomed over him. Didn't it ever stay down? The half demon teen was covered in bruises and scratches, his frowning face filthy, but the huge demon looked like it was just getting started. Inuyasha was already tired and now he had to protect Kagome and Kikyo too as he was sure they're destination was his location.

"Keh," he spat viciously, "You're going down! Taste my, WIND SCAR!!" he slammed the Tetsusaiga into the dirt. The ground erupted and huge jagged slices of pure energy raked through the sunbaked soil, straight towards the demon. It's down, he thought. At least for a while

"Inuyasha!"

He turned his head and saw two women standing at the edge of the trees, their forms obscured by the setting sun. The one in a strange yet familiar green school uniform was waving an arm, motioning for him to come while the demon was down. Growling furiously at Kagome's defiance, he raced over to them.

"What is it," he asked, trying to keep calm.

Kikyo took a step forward. "We are here to help. There is but one demon left Inuyasha, and you can't do it on your own."

Inuyasha looked around. Kikyo was right. Sango and Miroku had taken out the other two smaller demons and were now circling high over head, seated on Sango's two tailed cat partner, Kirara. Kagome stepped forward too. "Inuyasha, we can defeat the demon with the combined strength of two sacred arrows and the wind scar, but…" She stopped, her shoulders hunching and her gaze falling to her retrieved bow which she held in her hands.

"The defeat comes at a price," continued Kikyo, gazing at Kagome. The scent of salt smacked Inuyasha in the face.

"Kagome… what's the matter," he asked stepping closer to the shaking form of Kagome.

"The price is my life."

Inuyasha's hand dropped from Kagome's shoulder and his intense stare fell to Kikyo. He vaguely heard Kagome sob.

"W-what?" he whispered, uncertain he had heard right. Kikyo lifted her chin, and replied firmly, "I will give my life to defeat the demon. Don't try to stop me Inuyasha. It is time for me to go to the next world. I was resurrected against my will and while I have been in this world, my soul has only darkened." Her head lowered to rest against her chest and she whispered, smiling softly and losing all strength to hold her head high, "I want the last thing I do to be something brave. I want to try and regain my once pure soul before I die so that maybe I will not be sent back to hell."

Kikyo turned away from Inuyasha and to Kagome. She gently pulled her hands away from her face and rested her forehead against Kagome's. Inuyasha watched as they stared at each other and Kikyo pushed Kagome's hair out of her face. They looked like sisters. He watched Kikyo's lips form words that even his sensitive ears couldn't pick up. Kagome nodded miserably as a fresh batch of tears rolled over her cheeks. They both turned to Inuyasha. The same brown eyes looked determinedly up at him.

"Let's go," they said together. He nodded sadly and turned back to the battlefield.

He carried them both closer to the demon. Kikyo explained the plan quietly in his ear as the wind hissed past them. Kagome had her head rested on his shoulder. He could faintly smell the tears still on her cheeks, but no more in her closed eyes. He knew she was trying to be strong for him.

"First, Kagome will fire her arrow and then you will follow by performing the Wind Scar. Lastly I will-" Kikyo gulped and tightened her grip on his shoulder. Silence.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I've been thinking about it for a while." Silence. "Are you?"

"Terrified," he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome fitted an arrow to her bow. The wood groaned quietly as she drew it back. Her line was perfect despite the trembling of her body and the unbearable tightness in her chest. She nearly dropped the bow as she glanced at Kikyo out of the corner of her eye. A painful sob rose. She could feel the fading sunlight slip from around her as she watched the demon take heavy steps towards them. It was now or never… No, she couldn't do it. Her letting go of the arrow would mark the beginning of the end for Kikyo. She couldn't do it. Her hands shook and she could feel tiny tears escaping no matter how hard she tried not to cry. The thin bow string dug into her soft fingers. No, she wouldn't do it. She was just about to drop the arrow when she heard Inuyasha call her. He sounded so far away.

"Kagome!"

The demon towered menacingly overhead. Kagome relined her arrow and glanced at Kikyo. She was pale and trembling, but nodded quickly. Kagome closed her eyes and let the arrow fly. She heard it whistle past her ear, taking drops of her tears along with it.

"WINDSCAR!"

The earth trembled. Kagome didn't open her eyes.

"Die!"

The air around them became pure and flashed pink behind her eyelids. Kagome didn't open her eyes. There was an ear splitting roar from the demon and it's choking demonic power disappeared. Kagome opened her eyes.

The sun was set and fireflies were gathering. The moon was full and its tender light illuminated the former battle grounds. Kikyo's face was soft and calm. She watched Inuyasha through her eyelashes. She felt Kagome's warm hand grasping her own and she could hear her reincarnation trying to contain her sobs. Inuyasha trembled beneath her as she lay in his lap. The stunning priestess felt another soul leave her as she turned her head to her half demon.

"Inuyasha," she whispered huskily. He lifted his head. Those big amber eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Inuyasha, I wish only two things of you once I am gone."

"Anything," he choked out. Kagome's grip tightened.

"I want you to kill Naraku."

The tension in Inuyasha's beautiful face eased slightly. "Of course," he replied.

"And, I also do not want you to hold back because of me. Because of our memories."

His eyebrows lifted a little in confusion but Kikyo didn't continue. In slow jerks she turned to the girl who sat by her side, who was holding her cold hand between both of hers, who was hunched over so far that her thick fringe hid her pretty face. Patches of tears littered the material of her strange clothes.

"Kagome."

She lifted her head. Her face was pale and tear stricken, big brown eyes laden with tears that just kept falling. Tightening her hold on her hand she nodded. "Yes, Kikyo?"

"Please…look after… Inuyasha…" she whispered. Kagome sobbed loudly and nodded her head furiously in reply. Satisfied, Kikyo closed her eyes. She was so cold, but soon she would be warm again. Soon… soon…soon… The last soul slipped. Kikyo lit up with a pure light and then the body of clay and soil that had once housed the soul of a powerful and beautiful priestess crumbled into fine dust and blew away with the evening breeze, leaving behind only the red and white clothing of Lady Kikyo.

Inuyasha sat very still. The wind of Miroku and Sango's descent blew the hair off his face slightly as he stared at Kikyo's empty clothes. She was finally gone; finally his Kikyo could rest in peace. He felt numb and cold. Even though he could hear his heartbeat in his head, feel it pulse in his cold fingertips, he wasn't sure if he was alive. Sango got off Kirara and knelt down next to Kagome, carefully putting her arms around her and pulling her against her as Kagome tried to contain her violent sobs. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, his hands in pray as he murmured under his breath. They existed in silence for a long time.

"Let's go back to the village. We can return her things to her proper resting place," said Miroku as he untied his purple sash and bent down on one knee. He delicately piled Kikyo's clothes in the centre, placing her white hair ribbon on top and then closing and tying it in a pouch.

"Come on Inuyasha," he commanded gently.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way back to the village, Kagome rode with Sango and Miroku ran with Shippo. Inuyasha took a different way. It had started to rain. Kagome held Sango tighter around the waist and shuffled closer to her, pressing her face into the wet warmth of her slayer sister's shoulder.

The rain eased off as they approached the village. Still, nobody spoke. Inuyasha had rejoined with them at some point along the way but no one lifted their gaze to the half demon. They, along with the whole village stood under the blanket of grey cloud at Kikyo's resting place. Kaede and Inuyasha stood in the front. Miroku, Sango and Kagome stood in the next line. Each held a possession of Kikyo's. Inuyasha: her white hair ribbon. Kaede: her red hakama. Miroku: her bow and quiver of arrows. Sango: her white hakui. Shippo: her zori sandals. Kagome and all the children in the next line held bouquets. Kagome looked down at the bell flowers in her arms. Rest in peace Kikyo, she thought sadly as she placed them near the grave shrine.

Kagome held Sango's arm on the way back to Kaede's hut. She felt light headed and very tired. The cloud had thickened, the air was damp and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Kagome stared at Inuyasha's back as they walked slowly. He must be so miserable, she thought numbly. He hasn't spoken since we got back. He must be so torn up inside. Finally they pushed through the mat on the door of the hut and found the air warm and comforting, but still nobody spoke. Kaede made them tea. Kagome held it in her hands but didn't drink it. Inuyasha didn't even take it.

"Kagome, you look pale," said Sango. Her voice sounded strange and hung in the silence. "The weather is miserable here, you could get sick. Why don't you go home?"

Kagome looked up. Sango was watching her with worried eyes, observing her white face and tired, lifeless eyes. "We'll be fine."

"Maybe you're right," she replied quietly, setting the tea down. She rose and heaved her bag onto her back. There was nothing she could do here. Shippo jumped into her arms and nuzzled her face.

"Don't worry about us Kagome," he whispered. Kagome smiled sadly and placed him back on the ground. She waved goodbye and walked out the door. Inuyasha didn't look up.

To be only fifteen and have experienced such things. The young school girl stood under the sacred tree and stared up into it's strong branches. Her eyes grazed over the place where there was no bark, a small hole in the centre. I'll go home soon, she thought. I'll just stay a bit longer.

"Kagome?"

She turned to see the boy with white hair and golden eyes, the boy she had come to love so much.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? I was just leaving," she said softly.

"Kagome, please don't go," he cried desperately. "Stay here, I want you to stay!"

"Inuyasha…" she lowered her eyes. "I can't. It's too sad. I feel like I'm choking."

There was a silence and Kagome continued to stare at the wet grass. Then, her head was meeting his shoulder, her hands were meeting his chest, her body was meeting his as he pulled her to him.

"Kagome, I want you with me. I can't breathe. Please…I need you with me. Please… please… please…" he whispered. She slipped her arms around him and rubbed his back in small circles. Her heels lifted off the ground as he held her closer. After a while he loosened his hold and she stepped back, looking up at him. Red streaked over his tanned face but he didn't look away.

"Inuyasha, I can't stay, but why don't you come back with me? Mom will cook you some food and you can have all the rest you need. Come back with me," said Kagome gently. Inuyasha nodded slightly. "Ok," was all he said before taking another step back from her and turning to face the direction of the well. "Let's go," he said.

Kagome followed him slowly to the well. She lagged behind him a bit, watching the breeze tousle his long hair. Through the well they went. The faded purple lights of the time travelling well soothed Kagome as she returned home.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome's mother stood up as the paper door slid open revealing her daughter and the half demon, Inuyasha.

"Hi, Mom," said Kagome. Inuyasha stayed silent. Mrs Higurashi looked anxiously at the pair but didn't say anything about the vibes she picked up from the two.

"Would you like something to eat? Or a bath? You both look very tired," she offered carefully.

"You can give Inuyasha some ramen. I'm going to have a bath," Kagome replied, speaking for both teens. She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha, he nodded and then allowed Kagome to steer him in the direction of the living with a soft push. They're both acting quite strangely, observed Mrs Higurashi as she watched her daughter walk wearily up the stairs. She heard light footsteps overhead as she poured hot water over Inuyasha's ramen and stared into space. She wondered what had happened. Apparently it wasn't boy troubles because Inuyasha had come home with Kagome. But if not that, what? The ramen was ready. Mrs Higurashi carried it to Inuyasha and held it out. He took it in his clawed hands and acknowledged her with a nod. She looked down at her daughter's companion, taking in the fact that his usually broad, proud shoulders were slouched and his cute dog ears were slightly drooped at the tips.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked up, his face held no expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," he muttered, turning back to his untouched ramen. He didn't pick up the chopsticks.

"Is…Kagome?" she asked hesitantly. He stiffened and was silent for a long time.

"I hope so," he murmured quietly.

Inuyasha looked up when Kagome came into the living room. Brown met gold. Her clean scent enveloped the room.

"Do you want a bath Inuyasha? I'll run it for you so it's not too hot," she called from the bottom of the stairs. Her voice didn't have its usual sweetness. Her words were suffocated with pain and concern. He cringed.

"Come on," she called again. He rose and followed. Each stair groaned almost inaudibly to human ears. Their creaking whispers were the only thing that broke the silence between the human and the half demon.

"Just leave the water when you're finished, Mom will get to it," Kagome told him quietly, handing him a towel and soap. Their eyes locked as she stood in the doorway. She looked away first and closed the door. Inuyasha dropped his towel.

"She never looks away first," he whispered.

Kagome stood with her back against the bathroom door. The upstairs hallway was quiet. What should I do now? She wondered looking at the stairs and then to her bedroom door. She didn't know if she would be able to sleep but her body yearned for the comfort of her bed. The dark haired school girl laid her head on her pillow and pulled her duvet up over her shoulders. She fell asleep listening to the rhythmic pounding of her heart.

Inuyasha lay in the bath until the water was cold. When he was done he got out, dressed and left the water as Kagome had instructed. He then crept into her dark room. She was asleep. He watched her face for a moment, his eyes tracing the delicate sleeping frown she wore before he climbed out her window and onto the roof. Inuyasha didn't sleep at all. He lay silently on the tiles, watching the stars and the moon. Kikyo, Kagome, life, death, fight, defend, love, hurt, Kikyo, Kagome… they chanted.

Kagome woke several times in the night. He heard her sheets rustle as she sat up each time. He heard her whimper and cry. He didn't go in, but he did look through the window afterwards once he was sure he was asleep. He needed time to be alone for a while but he also needed to watch over Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the sky was coloured with dull gray clouds. The day promised rain. Kagome got up and pulled on her school uniform. Her mother called her for breakfast but she declined and headed out the door. There was no wind and the morning was still while she stood at the top of the steps that lead to Higurashi shrine. Her empty stomach churned at the thought of the busy city as she took slow steps toward it, her footfalls echoing inside her head.

"Kagome!"

Midnight tresses fluttered gently as the time traveller turned her head.

"It's good to see you Kagome, how are you?" Three girls clad in green and white uniform rushed over to Kagome. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka.

"Oh hey," replied Kagome slowly. "I'm…fine."

"Well, your grandfather told us about your lupus. We didn't expect you at school this soon," said Yuka lightly.

Kagome hung her head and murmured in irritation, "Grandpa…"

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Brrrrinngg!!

The bell sounded and the four girls made their way to homeroom, three of them chatting happily, one smiling politely and putting on a brave face.

"Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome lifted her face to the looming figure.

"Miss Higurashi, If you could kindly pay, ATTENTION!!" The teacher slammed his lecture notes onto her desk. Kagome jumped and her heart raced. Her hands trembled and she could feel herself paling. She felt sick. The broad back of the teacher faced her as he walked away. She sat up straighter and tried to pay attention but her mind kept wandering back to the days before.

"_Yes, Kikyo?"_

"_Please…look after… Inuyasha…" she whispered. _

Kagome slouched back in her chair and rested her chin on her clammy palm, feeling light headed. She sighed quietly and drifted off again into painful, sad daydreams.

The bell sounded for break. Kagome heaved herself out of her chair but was instantly surrounded by her friends. She sank back down, sighing yet again.

"Kagome! Come on, don't keep us waiting!" cried Eri. Kagome scanned their faces in silent confusion.

"How's your two timing boyfriend?" asked Ayumi. Kagome curled her shoulders towards her chest and lowered her chin. Inuyasha…

"Is he still cheating?"

"Is he over his first love?"

"Have you sent her packing yet Kagome?

"How are you dealing with his cheating?"

"Do you want us to set him straight for you?"

Kagome was bombarded with questions and the floor started to spin as her mind raced in fast forward over Kikyo's dying eyes, Inuyasha's look of despair, over the last two days. Her chest felt tight and her thoughts became faster and more painful. Her vision blurred at the edges and the floor got closer, her body became dream heavy, unable to stop herself from falling. The incoming floor dissolved into black before she hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

The young half man, half demon crept in the window and down the stairs. The house was quiet but he could hear singing from the kitchen, Kagome's mother. Inuyasha stood in the hallway and listened through the open door. Images of his mother's sweet singing passed in front of his eyes. Tender memories that usually made him feel vulnerable, but not today.

RING! RING! Inuyasha jumped a foot and yelped as Kagome's talking contraption screamed. Kagome's mother bustled in and picked it up.

"Hello, Higurashi Shrine." Inuyasha sat back on his haunches and watched her facial expression turn to worry.

"Oh my. I see. Yes, alright. Thankyou." She replaced the thing on its perch and looked at the kitchen anxiously. "Oh dear, what am I going to do…?"

Inuyasha stood up from his crouching position.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, interrupting her mutterings.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Um, Kagome has to be picked up from her school but the amount of things I have to do…" She sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"I'll go get her," he said.

"Oh, but it's raining and you can't possibly drive. You don't want to go out in that," she protested pointing to the window. Heavy rain streamed down the glass.

"I do."

"No, you don't."

Yes! I do! I want to go and get her!" he snapped at her. Golden eyes fell to the floor in shame. "Sorry…"

"It's ok," she said putting a finger under his chin, lifting his face, watching him with her soft mothering eyes. She smiled gently and then tapped his nose fondly. "Thankyou, I have so much to do."

The rain had washed Kagome's scent off the city and Inuyasha had to find his way to her school by memory. He jumped swiftly across the roof tops until he was near the large building. His haori, wet with rain, slapped against the air as he landed on the hard ground among the shallow puddles. Kagome stood outside the gates under an umbrella, clutching the arm of a tall male in black. Inuyasha growled angrily but his face fell slack when he drew nearer, realizing that Kagome was leaning on the boy just to stay upright. She hadn't seen him yet, but the boy had. Kagome lifted her gaze to his face when he pulled her closer, watching Inuyasha warily as he approached. She turned to look at Inuyasha standing in the heavy rain, waiting for her to tell him with her eyes to come nearer.

"Houjo, it's ok, I know him," said Kagome. Her voice was small and restricted. She unhooked her arm from him and walked unsteadily into the rain towards Inuyasha who uncrossed his arms to catch her stumbling form by the shoulders.

"Kagome,_ I_ can walk you home if you like," called Houjo, still eyeing Inuyasha with suspicion.

"No, it's fine, Houjo, really," she whispered. The school boy didn't hear her feeble protest and took a step forward. Inuyasha growled, lifting his lips to reveal a glint of his fangs. Houjo stepped back.

"I-I'll see you later Kagome," he stammered, turning and walking quickly back into the school, looking over his shoulder as Kagome and Inuyasha left.

He kept his steps tiny and his pace slow to keep in time with her crawling walk. She didn't tell him what had happened, and he didn't ask. She didn't raise her eyes to him when she asked how he was. He replied, fine, lowering his eyes to her and staring at the top of her black haired head, trying to make her lift her face to him. She wouldn't and they walked in silence until Kagome tripped and fell onto her knees into the shallow waters. He waited for her to get up, but she didn't.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go. I'm getting wet," he growled. She coughed and held her head.

"I can't," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He knelt down on one knee and pulled off the outer layer of his haori, the full extent of the cold instantly biting him.

"Here," he murmured, his voice tender, his honey eyes soft and sad. He watched her shoulders shake when he draped the red cloth over her head, watched her lower lip tremble and her chocolate eyes swim when he lifted her face to him, watched her head fall onto his chest when he bundled her up and held her to him, gradually lifting off his knees, into a standing position. He sensed her pain and hurt as she cried softly into his chest as he walked. She felt smaller and lighter. He could feel the ridges of her ribs under his fingers. And under the scent of her tears and the rain, he smelt the tinge of sickness on her skin.

"Kagome?" he whispered. She watched him with her soul searching, honest brown eyes from under the hood of red. "I'm sorry," he said holding her closer. It was because of him that she was worried, stressed… sick.

"I'm sorry too," she said. His eyes widened.

"For what? You've done nothing but care about me!"

"I'm sorry about Kikyo," she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry that she left you alone…"

Kagome, he thought, his eyes settling on her hand out of the haori. It moved slightly and she pressed her palm against him. Kagome, I'm not really alone, so long as I have you.

--

hey, this is all i have so far, there is more to come. Reviews welcome, anything that you feel absolutely HAS to happen im willing to make adjustments -

Thanks for reading,

Sam


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha carried Kagome all the up to her room. Past Mrs Higurashi's anxious eyes, past the ramen she had waiting for him. He lay her down on her bed and pulled the covers over. She was still wrapped up in his haori. He let her hold onto it as she slept even though the outside was soaked. He sat down on the floor next to her, humming quietly as he waited.

Kagome drifted out of her slumber in the middle of the night.

"…_I don't know where your going and I don't know why, but listen to you heart, before you tell him goodbye…"_

Someone was singing. Their voice was rough but soft. Kagome opened her eyes and watched the figure in the gloom, one arm reached out, patting her legs as she knew his mother used to, his other arm tucked under his chin. He was singing gently to her, murmuring sets of words and humming the ones he didn't know. He was singing 'Listen to your heart'. A song she often sang while in the Feudal Era, her favourite song. She moved her legs a bit and he turned his head.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"You were singing my song," she whispered back, watching him.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." She got up and slid onto the floor next to him.

"For what Inuyasha?"

"For hurting you."

"It's ok," she said closing her eyes.

"It is not ok!" he whispered furiously. "All I ever do is hurt you! How can you forgive me again?"

"Because I was never mad. I was just worried about you."

"But it made you sick! I can't believe you would worry so much that you'd make yourself sick!"

"Inuyasha…"

"No! What is wrong with you, you stupid girl? I'm supposed to protect you! But I'm the one who hurts you the most! Why do you stay with me?!"

"Inuyasha, I told you I would stay by your side. I promised you. I would never leave you. I…I…" she choked on her words. "I-I… I need to help you find the jewel shards anyway…" That wasn't what she had wanted to say. But how was she supposed to confess to him when Kikyo had just…

"So what?" he snarled. "A stupid jewel is more important to you than your own happiness?"

"Inuyasha, you want the jewel so you can get what you want. _Your _happiness is more important to me than my own."

He drew back and looked shocked at her. They didn't speak.

"Inuyasha, why do you look at me like that? Why is this a surprise? I know the feeling might not go both ways but… you…I…"

"Shut up!"

"W-what?"

"Shut up! Why are you saying this? Don't you understand how much harder this makes it for me?!"

Tears began to form. "What do you mean?"

He growled angrily at her. She didn't flinch and he hated it.

"Despite everything I do you keep coming back to me! Why do you do that? I try to push you away but you are a persistent wench! I don't deserve you. I am a filthy halfbreed! Get it?!"

He crawled closer and pulled her forcefully into his arms, throwing her body against his. She tried to squirm away but he held her tighter.

"Inuyasha what does that mean? You don't deserve me, what?"

"Everything I let get close leaves. I can't lose you. I try to keep you at arms length because its better than having you closer. I have less to lose. I can't lose you Kagome. I can't take it. But when I'm with you it so hard to push you away, and then I hurt you and you cry and I hate it."

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm never leaving, no matter what."

"I can't lose you again. Not like I lost Kikyo."

Kagome tensed in his arms. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"I'm not Kikyo," she said, deathly quiet. "I am Kagome. Why can't you see that?" She climbed back into bed. A cold wave swept over the room as Inuyasha sat, stunned on the floor and Kagome lay with her back facing him.

"_I'm not Kikyo. I'm Kagome…" _


	9. Chapter 9

He waited what seemed like forever until he spoke again.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Silence. He listened. Her breathing was normal, she was awake. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I know you're not Kikyo I just…" he trailed off awkwardly.

Standing on his numb legs he looked down on her. Her body was curled slightly, her black hair fanning out over her pillow, his haori lying next to her. She wasn't touching the cloth, wasn't clutching it to her as she had before.

He climbed into the bed next to her and felt her shivering despite the warmth. He moved himself closer, trying to fold in behind her. She straightened her body so he couldn't. He put a clawed hand on her arm, pulling slightly, trying to roll her over so he could see her face. She shrugged it off and moved further away. His heart ached as he lay in the dark. Her silence was worse than her fury, worse than any sit. She was so close his breath moved her fine hair, but he may have well been on the other side of the well. Her heart was so far away from him, he couldn't reach her.

She didn't move toward him, she didn't turn over; she didn't whisper to him that it was alright; she didn't lift her face to him and forgive him. She did nothing. Inuyasha fell into a form of fractured sleep.

--

Hmm... what will Inuyasha do? cliffy and tiny chapter i know but i am NOT writing anymore without some genuine encouragement so there.

Thanks for reading. Remember to review if you want more. Do it!

Sam


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter until i get reviews!!

--

"…_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while. The precious moments are all lost in the tide. They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams…"_

The voice broke with emotion, the lyrics slightly slurred through tears. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly, squinting into the darkness. Kagome was sitting up, wrapped in his red haori, her shoulders shook as she sang and sobbed. Her leg was pressed against his side, one hand was near his arm, almost touching him. Her tears glistened on her cheeks as he watched her soft mouth part and form words.

He moved his arm so it touched her and he heard her breath hitch. She turned her head, her dark hair sticking to her wet cheeks, her eyes swollen slightly but still wide.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

Time stopped as they looked at each other. Kagome put her hand on his chest.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

She looked down on him from her sitting position. Tears flew off her face as she fell onto his chest sobbing and clutching the cream material that clothed his torso. Inuyasha put his arms around her, one on her trembling waist and one on her head, twisting his fingers into her soft hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she cried. "I didn't mean to be so horrible I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

"Shh you annoying girl, I deserved it, I'm sorry. You are not Kikyo, you are Kagome. You are loud and annoying. You are sweet and understanding. You are you."

Kagome sobbed harder and he held her until she was done. When she was she lifted her face and looked at him. Their gazes locked and held. Inuyasha blushed and looked away first.

"Just like always," murmured Kagome sleepily as she lay next to him. They were asleep in seconds.

--

Ok i said no more until i got reviews but i couldnt resist. But really this time i wont be submitting anymore until i get atleast 3 more reviews!!

--NOTE TO takengoddess: Many thanks for your reviews! Legendary! Thankyou so much!


	11. Chapter 11

The weather was better the next day, the rain was gone and everything seemed fresh and new. Mrs Higurashi bought Kagome breakfast on a tray. She knocked lightly on the door in case her daughter was still asleep. It was Inuyasha who opened the door.

"Oh my, Inuyasha, have you been in here all night? You could have slept in Souta's spare bed."

"It's fine," he replied gruffly, opening the door more so she could slip past him.

Kagome was indeed asleep. Her face was peaceful and calm, she lay on her side with her fingers peeking out of the covers, she was gripping Inuyasha's haori loosely.

"I'll leave this here," said Mrs Higurashi , setting down the tray and then sitting on the side of the bed. She looked down fondly at her daughter's pretty, sleeping face. "No school for you today, darling." Inuyasha shuffled uncomfortably behind her. The mother of the sleeping girl laughed lightly and walked out of the bedroom, leaving her daughter's demon friend to watch over her.

When Kagome woke, she got up and made Inuyasha sit in the corner with his back to her while she got dressed.

"Kagome. Why does Kikyo's death not hurt as much as I thought it would?" He regretted the question as soon as the words left his lips, but he needed her to tell him. Inuyasha moved closer to the wall. The woman behind him stopped her dressing and there was silence.

"I don't know Inuyasha," she replied slowly. "You're upset though right? I mean that's why you…"

"Yeah, I am, but the feeling I have isn't heavy, like it was the first time, it's feels like, like… I dunno, numbness."

"Inuyasha…" she whispered his name as she came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look up at her with round eyes. He didn't even blush, despite the fact that the only thing Kagome had on her chest was a thin shirt loosely pressed against her. He gazed up at her, searching for his answer in her all seeing brown eyes. His eyes moved back and forth, scanning hers that remained steady, watching him.

"I think, Inuyasha. That you were ready to let her go."

"Ok," he said simply, turning back to the wall. Ok.

--

I'm pretty angry at myself. I said no more until i got reviews but i couldnt stop myself, besides i have one faithful reviewer -takengoddess your awesome- so there, heres another chapter. I'm sorry if theyre getting worse, im not in a very good mood.


	12. Chapter 12

The human girl and the half demon boy spent most of the day in the living room. She lay on the couch with a blanket; he sat on the floor by her legs. They ate ramen and watched movies. They didn't talk much, they had already said enough. At about 3:30, Kagome's three friends came by the house, Kagome answered the door and Eri threw herself onto her, hugging Kagome tightly.

"Are you ok Kagome? We were so worried when you collapsed in class!"

"Yeah and then Houjo came back and he said you had been picked up by some guy who looked like a um… well like he wasn't any good Kagome!" cried Yuka. Ayumi pinched her.

"I told you already! The guy who picked her up was Mr Attitude Man! Don't you remember what he was wearing when we met him that time?" Ayumi turned to Kagome and winked. "I told Houjo that he's not dangerous." Kagome laughed nervously

"Uh.. Yeah thanks. Um.. Can you wait here for just a second? Great." Her friends murmured confused replies as they're terminally ill friend raced back into the loving room.

"Inuyasha! Quick! You have to hide your ears!" Inuyasha stood up slowly.

"What's the matter Kagome?"

"My friends are here, they can't find out that you're a half demon!" She pushed him into the kitchen and desperately scanned for something to cover his ears. Spying one of her grandfather's discarded bandanas, Kagome bounded across the room, snatched it up and thrust it at her dog eared demon.

"Here, put this on," she said, slightly out of breath.

"Sure," he replied, tying the knot at the back. She smiled up at him and patted him on the chest.

"Don't do anything weird and we should be ok."

"Kagome, I thought this guy was suppose to be all attitude and insults. You told us he has a wicked temper. What's up?" Eri whispered to Kagome from behind her hand. Both young women turned they're heads to see the boy with the long white hair, the boy who was usually so fiery and full of life, sitting quietly on the floor watching TV.

"Well, his first girlfriend, she…" Kagome gulped and moved closer to Eri, hoping that Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. "She… passed away…" Eri's expression completely changed from curiosity to complete surprise. The school girl turned back to the Inuyasha and gazed at him with a soft, sad expression. Not much more was said to Inuyasha and the subject of love was avoided among the girls, they mostly talked about school and tests coming up. By the time the three girls left Kagome was exhausted. She returned to the living room as Inuyasha pulled off the bandana. She sat down next to him and he spoke for the first time in a few hours.

"Let's go home tomorrow." Kagome nodded and smiled. He was getting back to his old self.

"Miroku!"

"Yes Sango?" the tired looking monk replied wearily as he watched his bride-to-be pace back and forth in front of him.

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? They were both so upset when they left and they've been gone for so long. What if something's happened? I hardly think Inuyasha should be with Kagome of all people at a time like this! He'll be being neglectful and a real jerk, I mean I understand why but he should at least consider Kagome and not be around someone that if he snaps she'll take it to heart! I-"

"Sango, stop it!" Miroku whispered hastily, casting a glance at the sleeping fox child on the other side of the hut. "I know you're only worried, I am too, but pacing and yelling won't solve anything. Why don't you rest, you haven't slept since Kagome left."

"No, I mean I know but Miroku I'm so worried, I've got myself all worked up and I can't sleep," she replied miserably and continued pacing.

Miroku watched her pass a couple more times and then sighed heavily. She passed once more and then when she was right in front of him he swept out his staff and whipped her feet from under her. She fell heavily into his waiting arms.

"Sango, dearest Sango," he whispered to her, moving her head to his shoulder and slipping his arms around her so that he cradled her, half sitting up in his arms. She tried to get back up, squirmed and wriggled while blushing, but his hold was strong and safe and she was weak from exhaustion. She fell against him and closed her eyes as he began to hum one of the lullabies he had heard Kagome sing to Shippou many times.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby. _

_Care is heavy, therefore sleep,  
While I over you watch do keep.  
Sleep, pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing you a lullaby."_

And then, as the woman's breathing deepened, the monk with the deep violet eyes bent and kissed the slayer with the sleeping face and sweet slumbering breath.

"Sleep well, sweet, precious darling. Do not worry, they'll return to us soon. Until then I will watch over you."

--

Hey, my second chapter i've put up today. I got a couple of reviews and it made me really happy, lifted my mood, so here you go! Miroku's hand behaved itself! I'm so proud of him!


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to the feudal era the next day. When they entered Lady Kaede's hut, Shippou shushed them from where he lay by the fireside. Not looking up from the picture he was drawing, he pointed at the far side of the hut where Miroku and Sango slept. She, still in his arms, her head on his shoulder, a hand on his chest. He, cradling her, his cheek on her head, his breath moving her fringe.

Inuyasha took a seat on the floor, across the fire from Kaede who sat calmly sipping tea. Kagome sat down next to Shippou to look at his picture. He was coloring a picture he had drawn of their group beating up Naraku, Shippou seemed to be leading the group to their victory. The dark hair on her shoulders bounced gently as Kagome laughed quietly and patted Shippou on his orange haired head. He looked up at her with his adorable green eyes and grinned affectionately. He held his picture proudly up to her and pointed to the small drawing of himself. They both giggled.

"So what's with them?" asked Inuyasha. Both women and the child shushed him angrily.

"Sango hasn't slept since you guys left and since she couldn't sleep, neither could Miroku. So keep your big mouth shut for once and let them rest you idiot," whispered Shippou. Kagome turned to the slumbering couple and watched their heavy, worn out breathing guiltily. She should have known that Sango would worry. But her guilty gaze didn't linger long, it melted into a soft smile as the demon slayer that Kagome had come to consider a sister, twisted in her sleep, cuddling further into the monk and sighed contentedly.

When Sango finally awoke, she took one look around the room, leapt from Miroku's arms and smothered Kagome, hugging her, kissing her hair, taking her face in her hands and scolding her. Kagome smiled at the sisterly antics. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded at each other in greeting as Shippou leapt over the fire to join the embrace.

"Together again," sighed the demon child from the arms of the woman he considered mother.

"Indeed," agreed Miroku, smiling happily. Sango recomposed herself and sat back, absentmindedly stroking Kirara's soft fur.

"Are you two…ok?" she asked awkwardly. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, he looked back at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

"We're ok," said Kagome. Sango breathed out and smiled. Miroku retrieved his staff and said, "When do we set out?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Right now."

Sango, Kagome and Shippou sighed in protest as the eager half demon got to his feet and headed for the door.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy…"

"Gah!"

--

Yus! the depressingness is over! I hope you like the new chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed you guys are legendary, keep em coming! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Rays of sunlight pulled gently at the corners of the earth as dawn broke. Today was the day they were setting out again to find Naraku and Inuyasha was already awake.

Kagome and Shippou were cuddled inside Kagome's sleeping bag, Sango was curled up against Kirara's sleeping, transformed warmth, Miroku was sleeping sitting up against the wall. The half demon teen was growing impatient. He had no problem with getting up early but his human companions loved to sleep, it irritated him. He could hear the sounds of the small village coming to life. Sango would awaken soon, Miroku next. Kagome and Shippou would be last.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice called softly from the other side of the room. His ears twitched and swiveled towards her.

"Mmm?"

"Ready to go get him?" she asked, a determined note weaved into her gentle voice.

"Yeah," replied Inuyasha, getting to his feet and kicking Miroku awake.

"There was no need for that Inuyasha, I was already awake," complained the monk.

"Keh. We're making an early start, I can't stand sitting around here," Inuyasha grinned as Miroku got to his feet, grumbling angrily.

"Oh… Inuyasha, will you get Kagome up today? She looks so peaceful and I can't bear to wake her," breathed Sango, gazing down on the human girl and fox child.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He dragged Shippou out of the sleeping bag and then shook Kagome awake. "Wake up lazy bones." His action was gentle, his voice rough.

"Already?" she said sleepily.

"Yup, now get up."

Inuyasha stooped low as Kagome fell onto him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"You take so long to wake up," he growled as he stood up, her slung low on his back, and ran to catch up with Miroku and Sango.

"It's like six thirty…" she moaned back to him, burying her nose in his thick white locks.

"Hey watch the hair wench!" he exclaimed angrily, Kagome didn't hear, his steady breathing and even footfalls lulled her back into sleep in seconds.

The teenage time traveler snoozed on the young man's back until they stopped for lunch near a wide, clear river. Inuyasha skidded to a halt and she jolted into consciousness. The sun warmed the top of her head shoulders; it was about noon she concluded, they had covered a lot of ground, none of the surroundings looked familiar. When she said so no one except Sango, who murmured a distracted 'Yes, you're right', answered. The men in the group sat silently, scanning the area. Miroku's deep eyes skittered nervously, Inuyasha's keen ears swiveled warily, both males were on guard. Even Sango, who usually allowed herself to come out of 'battle mode' at meal time was on high alert, her long hair, bound in it's ponytail jumped anxiously as her head as she jerked in the direction of any little noise.

He must be close, thought Kagome, watching the tension on each of her friend's faces; all but Shippou's wore concentrated frowns. Naraku must be very close.

--

New chapter! YAY! lol. i've been away for like 3 days and i come home and there are like 17 reviews. I was very happy, thankyou so much. Ok, um school starts up again soon here in NZ so the updates won't be as frequent, but bear with me, im going to finish this if its the last thing i do!

Please keep an eye out for new chapters, ill write every free minute i have, deal?

Thanks for reading, stay tuned!


	15. Chapter 15

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou continued towards the mountains in the north, Naraku's stench hung lightly in the air. It was hot and the sun made Kagome and Shippou drowsy. The fox child was permitted sleep in the crook of the monk's arm who, for once, was keeping his hands to himself, but as Kagome began to nod off Inuyasha would say, "Stay awake Kagome, he's close." His gruff voice vibrated through his back, into her chest.

The further they traveled into the mountains, the more demons they came across. They easily cut through the hordes but no one but Naraku could produce such a large amount of demons.

"This is pointless!" growled Sango as she flung the Hiraikotsu through one demon after another. "There are too many of them!" The five of them stood on the ledge of a big mountain where Naraku's scent was radiating from.

"Sango, move it!" called Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The agile demon slayer jumped swiftly out of the way as Inuyasha swung his sword through a group of demons. "Damn it all to hell," he cursed under his breath. Another pack of demons had just arrived and more were making their way up the side of the cliff.

"I'll take them out in one go," he muttered raising Tetsusaiga. "WINDSCAR!" The ground shook and split, destroying the demons and sending Sango and Miroku running for Kirara. Then, Inuyasha realized his mistake. The hard rock of the ledge cracked and bucked wildly as the wind scar coursed through it. He turned his eyes just as Kagome was thrown into the air and began falling. He saw nothing else but the terrified look she wore as she tumbled. He tried to run to her but it was too late. Kagome disappeared over the high ledge, her scream overridden by the roars of the remaining demons.

"Kagome! No!"

"Lady Kagome!"

"Kagome!!"

Sango dropped the Hiraikotsu and raced to edge.

"Sango! Come back! The side is unstable!" cried Miroku rushing forward. One of the remaining demons spied Inuyasha standing limply, staring dazedly at the edge and rushed forward to attack. Suddenly, the wind picked up and gusted over the side of the cliff. Both slayer and monk were thrown back.

"Hey, watch out Mutt!" In a flurry of brown fur and black hair, Inuyasha was dragged from harms way by the back of his haori.

"Inuyasha!" cried a feminine voice.

The wind died down and there stood Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, held against him with one arm was a woman with dark hair.

"If you can't even look after yourself, how are you supposed to look after Kagome!" yelled Kouga angrily. Inuyasha stared at the woman. She looked so familiar. Her scent was familiar, her smile, her strange clothes. She looked at him with recognition in her eyes, said his name as though they were connected. She looked so much like Kagome. Kagome who had fallen to her death.

"Inuyasha, Kouga saved me," she said throwing her arms around him. "I thought I was going to die…" she whispered into his chest.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's strong voice snapped Inuyasha back to reality. Kouga had saved Kagome, she was alive. He put one arm around the girl in front of him and glared at the wolf. How dare he _touch_ Kagome! But he did save her… for that he was grateful.

"What do you want you mangy wolf!?" he snarled.

"Nothing," replied Kouga casually. Inuyasha stopped in mid-growl and loosened his grip on Kagome's waist. He stared in amazement as Kouga's mixed scent hit him.

"You reek of that wolf female," he stated. "You absolutely stink of her." Kouga turned away a bit, blushing slightly.

"Ayame?" asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha, we could use a little help!" yelled Miroku. He, Sango and Kirara were holding off the demons as they stood talking.

"Yeah, so what? We are mates now," said Kouga leaping forward towards Sango and Miroku, leaving human and half demon staring after him, dumbstruck.

Inuyasha took a good sniff of Kouga's scent and turned to Kagome. "That skinny wolf carries the scent of Ayame. Ayame's scent smell like she's… pregnant…" Kagome's eyes glazed over and a smile bloomed.

"Wow! They will have cute babies!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha sighed and walked back into battle. "Stay here, out of trouble."

Eventually the group, plus Kouga got sick of fighting an unlimited amount of Naraku's demons.

"We're just wasting time," called Miroku. "Let's get out of here!"

"If you guys are leaving, I'm off. We'll probably meet up when Naraku is found," said Kouga. They thanked him for his help as they piled onto Kirara and made their escape.

"Naraku's not making this easy is he?" said Shippou to Miroku as they flew away.

"No he's not" agreed the monk.

--

Im really sorry that the last bit of this chapter is really crappy but hopefully you'll get over. Sorry...


	16. Chapter 16

Two males sat next to a campfire under the starry night sky, a purple, transparent barrier surrounding the area, pairs of red eyes watching from outside. Demons.

"Inuyasha… Do you suppose the girls are alright? Maybe we should check on them."

"Miroku you lech! Even with Naraku so close, all you think about is women you pervert!" Miroku's expression changed from a dreamy daze to a frown.

"You're wrong," he said quietly. "I am simply trying to distract myself from my frustration." Inuyasha fell silent.

"Yeah…"

"So you're saying we _should _check on them?"

"Miroku!"

Kagome hummed quietly as the two women soaked in the hot spring, Shippou floated lazily in a blow up ring.

"Sango?"

"Yes, what is it Kagome?"

"Do you think we'll get Naraku this time? I mean, do you think this could be, this time are we going to…"

"Kagome," Sango turned her face to the younger women, her thick fringe mussed slightly by the warm air. "There is no doubt in my mind; we _are _going to get him this time." Kagome smiled, the young demon slayer's determination had erased all uncertainty from her mind. We will kill Naraku this time!

Golden eyes watched protectively over his pack as they slept. Head female and only cub lay cuddled up together, Head male watched them most carefully. The female's face was beautifully serene in her sleeping state, even during such anxious times. Glow in the dark amber eyes shifted to the other male and his mate, checking them briefly and then drifting back to the head female.

"Kagome…" he whispered in the firelight. Would he really risk her life and take her with him into battle tomorrow? She could get hurt, she may even die, but he needed her, he needed her to yell his name when he went down and couldn't get back up, he needed to see the trust in her eyes, he needed her to keep him strong. Was he really going to risk one woman to avenge another? It didn't matter about what he decided was best. There was no way Kagome was gonna let him leave her behind.

"_I needed to see you again."_

"_I thought I was going to lose you."_

"_I'm glad I was by your side."_

"_I love you…"_

"Why do you have to be so damn… loyal?" he murmured to her. "I'm the closest thing to a dog around here. Stupid girl." Kagome continued to sleep.

Tomorrow came too quickly for the nervous half demon's liking. He had slept little and worried a lot but there was nothing he could do.

"Today's the day, I can smell him, he's close," grinned Inuyasha, nudging Kagome who stood by his side. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, climbing onto his back.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you," he whispered to her. He felt her fingers grip his shoulders tighter.

"Let's go get him," she whispered back.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Wait for me! Do not leave your faithful vassal behind!"

"Oh! Lord Sesshoumaru! Please slow down, don't leave me!" A small, green, toad like creature and a young girl with long brown hair ran after the demon lord. Sesshoumaru walked briskly, lost in thought, following his nose. Naraku, he thought. He was close, that despicable half demon that had deceived him, used him. He would kill him.

"My Lord!" Sesshoumaru glanced back. Rin and Jaken were following him, running to try and catch him. He slowed slightly, allowing them reach him. Rin was soon by his side, panting and gasping for breath.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, when will we stop? I'm so tired," she complained. They hadn't stopped that night at all.

"Insolent whelp! Do not bother the great Lord Sesshoumaru with your pathetic human needs!" cried Jaken, waving his staff wildly. Rin was silent and stumbled along without a word. Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly and Jaken walked into his leg.

"Why have we stopped Master?"

"Quiet Jaken," he said his voice flat and emotionless. He said nothing more as flipped his silver hair over one shoulder, bent on one knee and lifted Rin with his one limb so that she sat in the crook of his arm. The human girl laid her head against his tail, the soft fur warm from the sun and fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the dangers that her beloved demon guardian was leading them towards, his hatred for Naraku burning higher as he followed the sour scent.

A giant feather floated slowly across the sky. Seated in the curve was a woman. Red eyes looking determinedly ahead, kimono flapping as she travelled. Kagura of the wind. She smiled a little, nervous. Inuyasha and his group and Sesshoumaru, all coming after Naraku today, she thought. Perhaps today would be the day she would become free, with both brothers so close, maybe they would find Naraku and kill him. Naraku that miserable bastard. Kagura frowned at the thought of the slimy haired villain and then sighed. She shouldn't get her hopes up; Naraku was obviously planning something by letting them get so close. But what?

Kagura got to her destination. She had been ordered to bring an army of demons to this point and hold off anyone who tried to pass. Maybe Naraku was a little wary of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru if he had made her come here. This track lead straight to where Naraku's Castle was hidden. The wind sorceress sat down to wait as on their own paths, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Sesshoumaru, Jaken and the sleeping Rin drew closer and closer.

--

I REALLY dislike FF! It makes the paragraphs stick together! I hope you guys can kinda read it.

does anyone feel the suspense? no? ok then... what is Naraku planning!? R&R Ill update ASAP


	17. Chapter 17

Dusk was setting in as Inuyasha launched himself over another ledge. The mountain evened off into a flat expanse of rock, a small forest on the right, a huge drop off on the left. Naraku's scent was strongest here.

"It's so quiet," whispered Shippou nervously.

"A demonic power this large can only belong to Naraku," said Miroku in a low voice.

"Yeah, and his stench is all over the place. Show yourself Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed into the mountain air.

"Kukuku…" Evil laughter echoed off of the rocky walls, a feeling of death washing over the group.

"Naraku!" Roared Sango angrily, stepping forward and lifting the Hiraikotsu a little.

"…_As silent as nothing, Held in a frail wooden cage, Waiting to be unleashed._

_A shadow, Dark and foreboding. An anger, Following in our footsteps.  
_

_A blazing flame, Burning and consuming. A flicker of destruction,  
_

_Perish within it's cold embrace…"_

The wicked winds whispered as two figures emerged from the trees. A man and a boy. A man with long black hair and malicious red eyes and a boy with freckles at his nose and glaring brown eyes.

"K-Kohaku" Sango stumbled back a bit. Naraku had Kohaku chained up by his hands. He laughed again as he yanked the chain ruthlessly, pulling Kohaku to his knees.

"Kohaku, I have no use for you now that you have regained your memory. You must die"

"You will do no such thing!" screamed the woman demon slayer, charging forward, closely followed by her friends. Naraku glanced up, watching them come for him. Feeling the heat of the sister's rage, her determination for her brother.

"You will not interfere," he said. A powerful miasma billowed from beneath the baboon pelt.

"Kohaku!" coughed Sango, shoving her poison mask onto her face. "I'm coming Kohaku!"

"Now die," muttered Naraku, tearing the sacred jewel shard from the boy's back and throwing his body across the ground, into the heart of the miasma as the deadly gas suddenly swirled into a violent whirlwind.

"KOHAKU!" screamed Sango, tossing the Hiraikotsu aside and lunging forward.

"Sango! No! The miasma!" yelled Miroku, racing after her and tackling her to the ground.

"KOHAKU! KOHAKU!" Sango screamed, trying to wrestle her body from Miroku as he struggled to hold her. Naraku made his escape, the two males held the slayer back as she lurched forward, screaming, sobbing, heartbroken, in so much pain she couldn't take it.

The miasma dissipated and they released her. Sango ran to her brother's side. She fell heavily to her knees at his side.

"Kohaku! Wake up! Kohaku!" she pleaded desperately, shaking his shoulders. He didn't wake.

"Oh Sango…" whispered Kagome, kneeling down, tears welling as Sango sobbed heart wrenchingly onto Kohaku's chest.

"No, no, no…" cried the young demon slayer, always so strong, now so broken.

"Sango," murmured Miroku as he sat down next to her. He opened his arms. "Sango," he said again. She lifted her eyes to him and let out another sob as she flung herself against him.

"No…no…Kohaku!…no…" The monk held the slayer close, violet eyes sad and worried as he stroked her hair. "Kohaku…." She wept into his chest, fists shaking as she gripped handfuls of his purple robes. "No… Kohaku... No…" She glanced over her shoulder at her brother's body. "NO!" she wailed again and again, squeezing her eyes shut. "NO!!"

"Oh Sango…" said Kagome quietly.

"…_As silent as nothing, Held in a frail wooden cage, Waiting to be unleashed._

_A shadow, Dark and foreboding. An anger, Following in our footsteps.  
_

_A blazing flame, Burning and consuming. A flicker of destruction,  
_

_Perish within it's cold embrace…" _whispered the wicked winds.


	18. Chapter 18

Long silver hair settled gently against his long body as Sesshoumaru came to a stop. He inhaled deeply, waiting for Jaken to make his way down the steep slope and into the small forest they now stood in. Rin was sleeping lightly, she had slept since the moment she lay her head on his shoulder till now, when the stars were beginning to wake. The demon lord closed his eyes as he sorted the scents. Normal forest smells, bones somewhere nearby, Naraku's lingering scent and also the scent of a certain half demon sibling along with his woman and their comrades, with them the unmistakeable scent of a dead human. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. The boy, Naraku's servant, Kohaku.

"My lord! I have arrived," called Jaken as he came running through the undergrowth.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" murmured Rin sleepily, opening her eyes. Sesshoumaru set her back on the ground and walked out of the forest without a word. His expressionless eyes met his half brother's.

"Oh no! Kohaku!" cried Rin racing across the rock in her bare feet. Sesshoumaru followed at a slow pace.

"Kohaku?" Rin picked up his cold hand and squeezed it, watching his face for any sign of life. There were none. "Kohaku…" she said, tears spilling from her brown eyes, clutching his hand to her chest. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she yelled suddenly, dropping the dead boy's hand and grabbing his pant leg. "Lord Sesshoumaru! You saved me! You can save Kohaku too! Please My Lord!"

"Enough of this Rin," he replied calmly. The girl did not obey, only clutched his leg more tightly.

"Please! With your sword!" she cried, tear drops dampening the material of his hakama. Tenseiga pulsed at his side, the messengers from the under world appeared, unseen to all but the powerful demon lord.

"Please," begged Rin. All other eyes watched him, sending him pathetic silent pleas.

"It is the boys own fault if he was so weak as to fall into Naraku's trap," stated Sesshoumaru. Tenseiga pulsed again. Rin cried out again.

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru!" Her heart was breaking and he knew it. Again the sword of heaven pulsed, the messengers began to wind their chain's over Kohaku's body. The great demon, Lord Sesshoumaru, pushed the human girl to the side and unsheathed his sword. With one slash the cretins of Hell were gone. For you Rin, his soul whispered. For you…

Sango and Rin crawled to Kohaku's side. The boy groaned and opened his eyes a little.

"Sister…" he croaked huskily, reaching up and wiping a tear from her face. "And Rin too…" Both females clutched his hands, pressing them to their hearts, crying. Kagome touched Sango's shoulder.

"He's gonna be fine," she told her. "He'll just need rest." Kohaku closed his eyes again, sleeping deeply.

"Rin."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You will remain here."

"As you wish My Lord."

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Come little brother, Naraku will not wait for us." He walked off.

"Go on Inuyasha!" whispered Kagome. "He wants you to go help him defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha looked at her. "But Kagome, I can't go without…" he trailed off, looking to Miroku and Sango.

"We'll catch up soon Inuyasha," called Miroku. "We'll take Kohaku and Rin to a safe place and then come after you. Take Kagome along with you for now."

"Right," said Inuyasha, pulling Kagome's arms around his neck and bumping her onto his back.

"Let's go!" yelled Kagome as they ran off after Sesshoumaru.

Miroku carried Kohaku over to Kirara and lay him in his sister's arms. He then climbed on behind her, Rin in front of him. A safe place, he thought as the took off. Where?

--

Hmmm the plot thicken... So what'd you think?!


	19. Chapter 19

"Moryoumaru, Kanna," Naraku's voice echoed deep within the depths of the dark cave. A huge demon, hunched over against the roof and a young girl, dressed in all white, clutching a purple haired infant, sat nestled in the cramped space.

"Naraku," whispered Kanna, placing the baby beside her and pulling a mirror from the neck of her kimono. "Kohaku," she continued, twisting the mirror to him. "He's alive…" The mirror showed an image of the empty battlefield, Kohaku's body was nowhere to be seen. Naraku's expression remained unconcerned.

"Kohaku's life has no value to me, it matters not" He lifted his head to look up at Moryoumaru. "Well Moryoumaru, have you had enough of this tiny cave? Perhaps you would like to stretch your wings?" The large demon grunted in reply. "I have a job for you," said Naraku, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. "Inuyasha, I'll get rid of you once and for all." Moryoumaru and Naraku left, leaving the Kanna alone with the sleeping infant.

The two brothers and the young human woman made their way higher up the mountain, leaping from ledge to ledge. Naraku's scent was becoming stronger, he was coming back. He's making this all too easy , thought the halfdemon, tightening his grip on the girls legs. He could feel her trembling, her slim torso shivering against his back. Was she scared? No, she's excited, he concluded. She leant into him, her hair brushing his cheek.

"Ready, Dog Boy?"

"Do you even need to ask, wench?" They bounded up and up, Sesshoumaru in the lead, silent as always.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped on a wide ledge. Inuyasha let Kagome down and drew the Tetsusaiga, Kagome nocked an arrow and Sesshoumaru slid the Tokijin form his side. Naraku was here, they could all feel it.

"So, you've come Inuyasha…" Naraku along with Moryoumaru, Hakudoshi and a horde of demons faded into the scene.

"How nice to see you again Inuyasha," called Hakudoshi, his lips curling into a confident smirk. The area suddenly shook as a fierce roar travelled up and over the cliff. In a burst of orange and red flames, Kirara leapt up, landing next to Inuyasha, snarling menacingly.

"Thanks for waiting Naraku!" yelled Sango. Wasting no time, she leapt forward, Kirara and Miroku at her sides, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshoumaru following.

"I will gladly take you on," smiled Hakudoshi, as he charged forward.

"Moryoumaru!" called Naraku, signalling at Sesshoumaru. "Your job is to eliminate that piece of vermin." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose at the insult and altered course, heading straight for Moryoumaru.

"I, vermin? I think not, you mismatched demon. Die" He raised Tokijin, the Dragon Strike building. The battle had begun. Swords and claws slashed, arrows and boomerangs flew, the blood and sweat dripped unnoticed onto the rocky battlefield as good fought to get to the evil Naraku who stood sheltered behind his demon army.

"Hakudoshi!" A woman wielding a huge weapon raced forward.  
"Ha, not likely slayer, be gone!" The boy swung his pike, flames leapt up around her legs, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sango!" A monk ran to the edge of the fire, covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"Miroku!" The slayer spluttered, falling to her knees. "I can't- No, not like this! Miroku!"

"Sango! Hang on! Sango!"

"M-Miroku…"

Hakudoshi approached quickly and knocked the monk onto the ground. He shoved the sharp end of his pike under his chin.

"You weren't much of a challenge now were you?" he mused, watching happily as the man jerked his head back as he pushed the pike closer to his flesh. "I think I'll keep you alive just long enough to see that woman burn." Wide eyes turned briefly to the wall of flames, a faint shadow of a woman curled on the ground was visible, her screams tore at his heart.

"You are even stupider than you look if you think that my Sango will just lie down and give up," spat Miroku from the ground, violet eyes blazing angrily. "No way, no woman of mine will do that." Above the loud crackle of the flames Sango caught Miroku's voice. _My Sango…_

He said that she thought. And he's right, I will _not _lay down and die. She lifted her head from the ground. I've got to get out. He body cried out in pain as she got onto her knees. Her legs and torso were blistered, her demon slayer suit completely burnt away in places.

"Kirara!" she called. Within seconds the large cat was within the house of flames.

"Kirara…" whispered Sango. Her beloved partner's cream fur was drenched in blood on one side. What had happened? They had been separated when the fight began. The large feline looked unsteady on her feet but whined reassuringly, nudging her mistress with her large head. Sango smiled and climbed aboard. Kirara leapt high over the flames. I'm rejoining this fight now, she smirked, ignoring the pain of her blistered body. Hold on Miroku.

"Hey you brat!" Hakudoshi turned his head as Sango came into view. "Don't you ever underestimate us!" she yelled, flinging the Hiraikotsu. The purple haired boy jumped out of the way.

"So, your alive."

"Hell yes and your about to die," she replied, helping Miroku to his feet.

"Sango you're…" His eyes wandered over the burns.

"I'm fine," she replied throwing her fiancée a confident smile. "Now it's our turn to do some damage."

--

Sorry it took me a little longer than usual, i had quite a large writers block. I hope it's OK... im not so good with the fight scenes... sorry. Please R&R. Im willing to accept intense critisism because this chapter is quite possibly one of my worst... sigh


	20. Chapter 20

"Kouga…" Two men ran steadily after the familiar whirlwind.

"Just a little more you two, can't smell it?!" The leader called back, racing eagerly ahead, leaping over ledges, running as fast as he could to the source of the smell that was so like Naraku's.

"Do you think Kouga is all excited about this smell?" asked Hakkaku.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly the same as Naraku's, has Kouga noticed?" replied Ginta.

They approached a small opening in the cliff side.

"Wait here," whispered Kouga to his companions as he crept around the side and inside the cave. It was completely dark. The air was still and cold. Nothing moved. The young wolf demon walked with his hand on the side of the cave, feeling his way deeper and deeper inside. The scent that was like that of his enemy got stronger and stronger, almost unbearable. "Damn it," he muttered in the dark. "How far does this stupid cave go?"

"He's walked right into his own death…" purred a sickly sweet voice. Kouga turned to back away, his instincts screaming at him to go back into the light. He walked into a barrier and was pushed back. The pure white of the girl's clothing was blinding in the pitch black. Kouga felt his strength failing him, no, _leaving_ him! What was going on?! He watched through squinted blue eyes as white wisps curled around the edge of the small mirror the girl was carrying in one arm.

"Your soul is mine now," purred the child in the girl's other arm. Kouga's head fell onto the ground, he struggled to keep his eyes open. This is the end, he thought.

Ayame… Baby… Mother of my cubs… beautiful, strong, my only… I love you, I'm sorry…

Kagome… my first love… I'll miss you…

Hakkaku, Ginta… You have been such good men… Look after the pack…

Mutt face… Inuyasha… Where the hell are you when I need you, you good for nothing…

He closed his eyes. This is the end…

"Kouga!" A sacred sutra sizzled against the barrier.

"Get away!" Hakkaku and Ginta burst into the cave, unsheathing the small swords at their sides.

"What!? No! Curse you!" yelled the baby as the two demons charged forward. "Kanna!" He screamed, but there was nowhere to go. Kanna dropped the mirror and closed her eyes, accepting her fate as Ginta's weapon pierced her chest. There was no scream and no blood. The souls trapped within the broken mirror raced towards the mouth of the cave. Kouga opened his eyes as his strength returned, his body became warm again.

"Hakkaku? Ginta? The barrier, how did you?" The two men grinned widely as they helped him up.

"Kagome," they said simply. "She gives us stuff. She knows how reckless you can be."

Kouga, now on his feet, turned to the pale baby lying helplessly on the cold ground.

"Now, you're the one who will die, " he murmured, cracking his knuckles as he approached.

"Kouga! No!" His two men were now standing in front of him, waving their arms franticly. "Kouga! Kagome told us that if we ever found this baby that we should bring it straight to her and Inuyasha!" They cried. Kouga sighed and shrugged.

"If that's what they want." He knocked Naraku's infant unconscious and then carried it roughly under one arm as they made their way out of the dark cave. Kagome and Mutt Face would know what to do. The sooner they got rid of that despicable Naraku, the sooner his and Ayame's cubs would be safe.

Once outside Kouga walked to the edge and cast around for Kagome's scent. He found it high up on the closest mountain to the east, it wasn't far. He inhaled deeply and growled. Naraku was there too. He had to hurry.

Kagura nervously approached the battlefield. Sesshoumaru was here, would she be forced to fight him? The wind sorceress had almost cried when the Saimyoushou arrived with the message that she had to join the battle. But she supposed there was no point in standing guard at the castle track if Naraku wasn't even there, still… Sesshoumaru.

She saw that the demon slayer and monk were fighting with Hakudoshi. The woman was severely burnt on her legs, the monk seemed alright. Inuyasha and the priestess were steadily breaking through the army of demons Naraku had summoned. Kagura saw the look in the young girl's eyes as the horde of demons she had bought with her descended. Naraku sat calmly behind his wall, watching the events unfold. Her red eyes drifted to the other side of the battlefield to where Moryoumaru was squaring off against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked as though he was winning, Moryoumaru seemed to be giving up. True, the mismatched demon seemed unbeatable because of his ability to change his body from solid to liquid, but he was notmade for long fights, he tired easily. She lingered a little longer in the air, watching Sesshoumaru fight skilfully yet silently until Naraku called her down.

"Kagura, Moryoumaru has reached his limit, you are to take over the killing of Sesshoumaru." Kagura kept her face indifferent while she received her orders.

"Yes," she replied quietly. She then turned and leapt through the pack of demons toward where Sesshoumaru was delivering the final blow.

"So, we meet again Sesshoumaru," she said as calmly as she could, holding her fan open in front of her mouth. He remained silent. As always, she thought. The woman of the wind drew her fan back, the invisible wind currents twisting around the delicate folds of the weapon. She didn't get a chance to release her attack. Sesshoumaru was suddenly right in front of her and then he was knocking her to the ground. He forced his sword into the ground next to her head.

"Kagura," he said calmly as he knelt over her, his silver hair falling around them, shielding their faces. "I do not want to kill you. Do not fight me." His golden gaze was so intense. Kagura lay beneath his long bent body, her mouth opened slightly in shock, her eyes darting across his. "I will kill Naraku and set you free."

"You what…?" she replied. She could feel his steady breathing on her face, strands of his long cascading hair brushed her ear. He said no more and got up, hauling her to her feet by the front of her kimono.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered. He wrinkled his nose into a brief snarl.

"Stay away from Naraku, I do not want you dead woman." He then tossed her across the battlefield.

"It's time to finish this ridiculous feud." He raced forward, his long hair billowing behind him.

--

Hey, sorry it took a while, please R&R! I love hearing what you guys think! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are legends! Sorry to anyone who doesn't like Sess and Kagura, i like them together I think that Sess and Rin are more father and daughter kinda thing but both pairings are cute, I just went with this one for this story. Anyway, I'm quite proud! 20 chapters!! horray for me! I waill eventually get around to having Inuyasha and Kagome breaking through the demons but this is all for now, no more until 3+ reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome cried out as the thin body of the arrow slipped through her fingers. The demon lunged and the girl closed her eyes, clasping her bow at her chest. Blue streaked out in front of her, it's piercing brightness visible from behind her tightly closed eyelids. The demon howled in defeat and Kagome opened her eyes. Sesshoumaru stood before her, his body bent in attack, his sword still positioned in the air. He lifted himself to his full height and turned to Kagome. She yelped as he leapt forward catching her under his arm, his sword close to her face and carried her to Inuyasha, throwing her roughly onto the ground as Inuyasha hurled the Wind Scar through another pack of demons.

"I advise you keep a better eye on the wench. Next time I will let her die," he said smoothly to his younger brother. Both demon males swung their swords through approaching demons and then turned to speak again, raising their voices over the roars of the demons and the loud buzzing of the Saimyoushou.

"I assumed she wouldn't be so stupid as to drop the damn arrow, " replied Inuyasha, throwing Kagome an annoyed frown. Kagome smiled apologetically, wringing the slender wood of her bow in her hands. Inuyasha pulled Kagome by the wrist so that she stood right next to him. He turned his honey gold eyes to the woman who now stood by his side. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, the wind blew her dark fringe across her forehead. "This is where you stay from now on. Right here by my side so I can protect you." He whispered to her.

"Ok Inuyasha," she said. He smiled and turned his face to where Sesshoumaru had been holding off the demons. He looked over his shoulder and growled, "Inuyasha, you fool! Go now! I will take care of this vermin!"

"Right!" He grabbed Kagome and jumped forward, weaving his way through the path Sesshoumaru had created.

Naraku's terrible power snaked its way over the ground, invisibly winding it's way over the two, making it hard to breathe. Inuyasha slowed to a cautious walk. The area had become dark and cold with miasma. He heard Kagome cough next to him.

"Breathe through one of your handkerchiefs," he instructed, scanning their surroundings with his keen senses. Somewhere down below was the faint scent of bones. Over the side of this ledge I bet, thought the young half demon. He could still hear the faint sounds of the battle behind him, obscured by the thick miasma. He heard Miroku and Sango yell, heard Hakudoshi scream. One down.

Naraku's laughter boomed out and then all of a sudden, something thick and rough was around Inuyasha's waist. The Tetsusaiga slipped from his hand. Kagome screamed his name. He reached out a hand and caught her wrist as he was wrenched up, dragging her too.

The miasma cleared and Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome screamed again. One of Naraku's tentacles was wrapped around his waist, he was being dangled upside down over the side of the cliff. The drop was at least 300 metres. Kagome's breathing turned to short panicked cries as she looked down over her shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed her other hand.

"Don't let go!" he cried. She swung dangerously in the wind.

"Kukuku… Inuyasha…" Inuyasha turned his head to glare at the hideous beast that was, Naraku. He heard Miroku vaguely yell, "Wind Tunnel!" and then Sango scream, "No! Miroku the Saimyoushou!" The demons and miasma disappeared and Sango, Sesshoumaru and Miroku with Shippou tucked into his robes came running up the slope. Miroku looked like he was in bad shape, his eyes half lidded, his face pale. He had taken in a lot of poison.

"Put them down Naraku!" yelled Sango, raising the Hiraikotsu above her head.

"Do not move Slayer, or I will let them both fall," commanded Naraku, his red eyes flashed triumphantly. Sango stopped in her tracks, trembling in anger as Kagome cried out again.

"Inuyasha!" he called. The boy and girl were hanging so far over the ledge he had to yell to be heard. "I don't want to kill you this way. Let the girl fall and I will let you live a little longer."

"No way," groaned Inuyasha. Gravity pushed on his shoulders as he held Kagome's hands, feeling her fingers quiver.

"Last chance," purred Naraku happily. "I only want to get rid of the girl. She is very troublesome. Let go and live to avenge her, or… hold on to her hands and suffer the same wretched fate."

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome. He looked down on her terrified face. The wind picked up. "Let go, it's me he wants!" she cried, ripping one hand from his and then trying to pry his fingers off her other hand, tears streamed over her cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut in effort as she dug her fingernails into his hand. "Let go!"

"No! Kagome! What are you doing?!" He swung her body from side to side until he could grab her hand again. "You idiot! Your so stupid! I'm not going to let go! I wont lose you!"

"Inuyasha! Save yourself! Let go!"

"No!" Naraku's tentacle unwound from Inuyasha's waist. They fell a bit and then Naraku gripped Inuyasha's ankle. They swung dangerously from side to side. Kagome was crying, her tears pulled off her face by the wind, her hands no longer holding his, simply folded limply inside his desperate grasp as he clutched her hands.

"Let go… I don't want you to die…" she sobbed.

No! Kagome! Inuyasha! Sango stood helplessly, watching Inuyasha and Kagome swing out of reach. What should I do?! She turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru. He wore an uncaring expression but he was gripping his sword tightly. If they made a move Naraku would let the couple fall. They would surely be killed by such a fall. She glanced at Miroku who was now down on one knee, panting, clutching the wind tunnel hand. He had swallowed up all the demons and Saimyoushou when they had heard Kagome scream. The wind picked up a little more, moving her sweaty fringe of her face. The burning ache in her legs flared as she readjusted her stance. The wind became stronger yet again. What to do... What to do…

"Curse him," growled a voice behind her. She turned to see Kouga and his two men standing behind him. They had crept up without a sound. Kouga's lip was curled into a snarl, his eyes on Inuyasha and Kagome. "Naraku, that son of a…" he murmured angrily. Sango let out a startled gasp when she spotted what Kouga was carrying. She grabbed the bundle from under the wolf demon's arm. She stared into the pale face of the unconscious infant.

"This is… Kouga you…" she quickly unsheathed the sword at her side, and held it poised over the baby, ready to strike the deep blue crystal ball it held in it's small hands, all the way through it's plump body. If I kill this infant…

Naraku had suddenly noticed Kouga's presence and his red eyes were now wide, staring straight at the baby.

"Give me that!" he cried, lunging forward. At the same time, his tentacle lost it's grip on Inuyasha's ankle. Sango jumped out of the way as Naraku hurtled forward. Kagome cried out as they disappeared over the side.

"NO!" screamed Shippou, Sango and Kouga.

New Chapter! Sorry I havent uploaded for like a week. My computer memory was being extended so yeah... R&R!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Inuyasha pulled Kagome against him and flipped in the air so that he was on the bottom. She was screaming into his chest as they fell, clutching him desperately. He growled, panic bubbling in his throat. The scent of bones was approaching fast; they were going to fall into a valley of bones. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Kagome. He had to protect her no matter what!

They both screamed as they hit the ground. Kagome could feel Inuyasha breathing in short gasps against her.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he rasped.

"Yes," she replied, lifting her face from his chest.

Brown eyes widened in panic as she looked at Inuyasha. He lay on his back on a bed of bones. A sharp rib bone stuck out through his right shoulder, the chalky white of it slick with his red blood.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled and leapt off his chest. He groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"K-Kagome… You gotta pull this thing out…" he whispered weakly. "And don't scream anymore or he'll know we're alive and come after us."

Tears spilled over her cheeks.

"I can't pull it out…" she spluttered.

"You can," he growled. "You have to or we're in serious trouble." She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving the long protruding form of the bone. She pressed her fingertips against her slightly open mouth.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't." He groaned again.

"Kagome… Look at me…You have to…" Each broken sentence came in painful gasps. "Here… hold my hand…" He grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "You can do it…" Their eyes locked. "Pull the bone out. Then try to stop the bleeding… Okay…?" Kagome nodded silently as more tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Go…"

She took hold of the bone and pulled as hard as she could. She felt it dislodge and then slip from his flesh. He screamed and dug his claws into the back of her hand. And then he was silent and his hand fell away from hers. She sat holding the bone with her eyes closed. Inuyasha's scream echoed. She opened her eyes slowly and then clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from letting out a violent sob. The half demon's shoulder was stained deep red, the flesh torn. She quickly ripped the outer layer of his haori off and pressed it, bundled up, against the wound. There was so much blood.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright?" she asked quietly. When he didn't reply she turned to look at him. His face was slack and a strange shade of pale grey. "Inuyasha?" She shook him by his uninjured shoulder. He didn't open his eyes. "Inuyasha?!" Hot tears of panic burned her eyes as she leant down and laid her ear near his mouth and nose. He wasn't breathing.

"No, no, no!" whispered Kagome. "Inuyasha! You can't!" she bit her lip and pressed her head against his chest. There was no heart beat. Tears blurred her vision. "No, no… Inuyasha…" She sat still for a moment. Fear, panic, desperation, heartbreak. She couldn't think straight until the sound of a bore cracking under her sent her mind whirling. She looked back to his face, her dark eyes flicking over his features. There was a chance. The young school girl took a deep breath and tipped his head back. Her hands shook as she placed her trembling palms over his heart and began to push. She covered his mouth with hers and breathed air into his lungs and then began to press on his chest again. He didn't wake. Her breath became caught in her chest as she tried again. Nothing. No! It wasn't working! Inuyasha! Wake up! Again nothing. Pressed her lips against his and blew. Nothing.

By now Kagome's whole body was trembling. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. Inuyasha… She tried again and put her ear to his mouth. For a moment she let herself believe that she felt his breathing on her face. She waited. There it was again! His hot, short breath on her cheek. New tears flowed, each full of relief. She sat up and watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest. He was alive. Her precious half demon was alive. She took his hand between both of hers, closing her eyes and feeling his life returning as his fingers warmed. She breathed out shakily. He was alive.

**Im so sorry that its so short and that im not updating very often but im quite busy atm. ill try to get more writing done. R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

Inuyasha groaned. Kagome opened her eyes and watched his face. His eyebrows creased together as he woke. His teeth grit together as he very slowly opened his eyes.

"Kagome…" he rasped and then coughed.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered happily. "How are you?"

"Kagome," he whispered back angrily. "What are you doing here? After all the trouble I went to protecting you! I've never tried to keep anyone alive as much as I did you and you died anyway! And what are you doing in hell! Please tell me you didn't kill yourself!" He stared intensely up at her, truly furious.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about…?" she asked quietly. He looked at her like she was insane.

"You know what I'm talking about!" he hissed trying to sit up.

"Inuyasha, we're not dead," laughed Kagome, forcing him back down. He struggled against her hold and then tensed, a clawed hand flying to his shoulder. He growled. The fresh wave of pain seemed to have convinced him he was alive. Kagome smiled as she sat and watched him. He was alive. More tears fell from her eyes. She smiled a little. Inuyasha felt the drops on his arm and opened his eyes to look at her pale face, all traces of anger washing away when he smelt that scent.

"Kagome…" he whispered. "What are you crying for?" She closed her eyes and shook her head, bringing her hands to her face, trying feebly to hide her tears.

"I'm not," she protested. He reached his hand up and pulled her hands from her face. She gazed down at him, her lip trembling. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Its ok…What are you crying for?"

"I thought that you were… when you didn't… and I thought that I…"

"It's ok… I'm ok… We'll be just fine…" he touched her face, rubbing his knuckles lightly across her cheekbone, soothing her. When the tears had stopped his hand was still on her face, cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing her soft skin. His hand moved over her jaw line and down her neck, onto her chest and coming to rest over her heart. She flushed red at his touch but didn't push him away.

"Your heart is beating like crazy," he murmured. His fingers slipped off her chest and returned to rest on his lightly on his injured shoulder. She asked him if he was in pain while she fought the blush from her face. He replied no and sighed quietly. She met his eyes and smiled again.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?" His eyes stared past her a faint blush lingering on his face. At least she wasn't crying now.

"Nothing," she replied.

Suddenly a roar from above shattered the quiet atmosphere. Kagome flew to Inuyasha's uninjured shoulder and buried her face in his safe warmth as the bellow shook the crevice. His arm wound tightly around her waist. He didn't seem shaken. He didn't even growl. The scream echoed relentlessly until, in a burst of black impure energy, the miasma above dispersed.

"Kagome!" Kouga's gruff voice reached them faintly. "Are you two Ok? Is The Mutt dead yet?"

"I'm just fine!" roared Inuyasha, angrily getting up on one elbow, pinning Kagome protectively against him. There was a silence and then, "Oh, Ok then. I'm coming down to get you!" Kagome pulled her face away from Inuyasha and yelled up, "Kouga! Don't jump down, there are sharp bones everywhere! Send Kirara!"

"It's me or nothing!" he replied. "The cat's not in the best shape at the moment! Just hold on, I'm coming down!"

Kouga was at the bottom in a flash, his feet somehow avoiding being stabbed. He pulled Kagome and Inuyasha to their feet and tried to pull Kagome onto his back but she protested and insisted that he take Inuyasha up first. The young wolf demon sighed dramatically and then slung Inuyasha over his shoulders and then began to make his way up the side of the cliff.

Kagome stood at the bottom looking up. The sky was so blue at the opening of the crevice, so completely pure, so free, so untainted. Kouga returned for her and bounded up the cliff side.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head no and continued to watch the incoming blue of the sky. Kouga and Kagome jumped over the last ledge. The battle field littered with demon bodies. Sango was lying down next to Miroku; her legs were bandaged tightly, her black slayer suit shining with blood. Kagome didn't know weather it was hers or the demons. Miroku lay on his back, breathing deeply, his face looked only slightly troubled. Kagome noticed a medicine bottle near him. The young school girl turned her head at the sound of activity. Shippou was standing next to Kirara, Kagome's battered yellow pack at his side. The fox child was calling orders clearly to Kouga's two men as the bandaged Kirara's side.

"Are you alright Kagome?" he called over his shoulder, a determined look in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine Shippou," she replied quietly. "Great job with Miroku and Sango by the way."

"As the only one uninjured, I have to take charge," he said proudly. Kagome laughed. "And don't worry! Inuyasha is next!" he assured her.

"Ok, Thanks," she said as she walked over to Inuyasha.

"Hey," she said quietly, kneeling down next to him.

"Hey," he said back, smiling a crooked smile.

"So. It's finally over," she murmured.

"Yeah…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmmm?" He met her eyes. Her gaze was intense and he looked away first.

"What happens now?" She opened her fist to reveal the almost whole Jewel of Four Souls. Inuyasha's honey gold eyes saddened. He had been dreading this question. Pain flared in his shoulder as he turned his face away from her.

"You should do what's best for you Kagome. If that means living in your era… " he couldn't continue. There was a silence.

"What about what's best for you? Am I part of what's best for you Inuyasha?" She asked quietly. He felt a strange tightness in his chest. He could barely breathe.

"You are the only thing that's best for me. But being with me isn't what's best for you." He said softly. He could hear her heartbeat quicken. He could feel his do the same.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked calmly. He could feel the answer in the back of his throat, but it wouldn't come out. He wanted to say yes, but keeping her with him was selfish, she would be in danger and she would be away from the other people who loved her. He had always been selfish, always thinking only of himself. He wanted to be unselfish and say no, but it hurt too much.

"Yes," he whispered. She leant forward.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" she murmured, bending low over him so that he couldn't avoid her all seeing brown eyes. He looked at her.

"Yes," he whispered. She took his hand.

"It's finally over…" she whispered to herself.

"And you're… staying?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "I love you Inuyasha…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked silently across the battlefield and into a bunch of pines. She was there, sitting against a tree, her head tilted back, her eyes closed, a tiny smile on her red lips. He walked forward and stood in front of her. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly.

"Sesshoumaru…" she murmured, getting to her feet, her hand at her chest. "My heart. I can feel it beating." He nodded.

"I can hear it." She took a few steps forward, unsure. He didn't move away. She was close enough for her to have to tilt her head back to be able to look at her. He didn't bend his head to her.

"Sesshoumaru. Why did you save me? Why didn't you kill me?" Her questions came out in a quick chain. He still didn't lower his eyes to her; he continued to stare over her head.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious," he said, speaking for the first time. Kagura's red eyes widened and she smiled a little. Carefully she placed her hands lightly on his chest. He looked down, meeting her gaze and watching silently as she raised herself onto her tiptoes. He left his hand at his side and slowly closed his eyes as her lips touched his, her fingertips pressing against him. He leant forward and kissed her back.

It was all finally over.

* * *

_**OWARI**_

_**here you go! After a long wait, Chapter 23**_ **_and also the final chapter. R&R _**

**_P.S: There will be and epilogue so stay tuned =]  
_**


	24. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we go and watch the fireflies tonight?" A girl with short black hair looked up into her mothers face, her amber eyes shining hopefully, her little white ears twitching in childish delight.

"Yeah! Lets go! Daddy come too!" cried another child. A boy, a little younger than the girl with white hair and brown eyes. His tiny fangs glistened in the firelight. He grinned mischievously as he grabbed his father's leg with all four limbs.

"Yes, ok, ok," laughed the mother as she pulled the girl into her arms. "Let's go Inuyasha."

The family made their way out of their hut and into the blue light of the evening. The boy sat on his father's shoulders, his little hands holding onto his dog ears. The girl was in her mother's arms; her fingers wound into the ends of the dark hair and then pulled into fists as she held onto the white material of the priestess hakui. They stood still and watched as flecks of luminous yellow began to flit around the silent village edge.

"Fireflies are so pretty," murmured Kagome as she held her daughter. "Don't you think so Aiko?" She turned her chocolate eyes to the child.

"Pretty like you Mommy," replied the girl, her golden eyes never leaving the dancing fireflies.

"Haru!"

Both father and son turned as the child who sat on the shoulders name was called. Deep violet eyes gazed up at them.

"Hey Haru!" said the boy on the ground, his thin black fringe moving gently with the breeze, caressing his round face. A mini Miroku.

"Hey Daisuke!" grinned the boy from atop his fathers shoulders. Inuyasha let Haru down and the two small boys ran off together, laughing into the silent night.

Kagome felt fingertips on her shoulder blade. She turned slightly to look over her shoulders. A beautiful face with light brown eyes and an evenly parted fringe met her gaze.

"Sango!" said the young priestess, turning fully around. Her eyes automatically dropped to the demon slayer's swollen, pregnant belly and then across to the two other children. Yuki, who was seven and had black hair like her father but warm brown eyes like her mother, was the second youngest after Daisuke. Her young face blushed lightly as Kagome smiled down at her. The other child was a boy, visibly older than his younger brother and sister. He had Miroku's purple eyes and Sango's brown hair, although it grew like his father's. It hung around his face, framing it and making his violet eyes look a lighter shade than Miroku's. Zen, who was 11, was the most beautiful of Sango and Miroku's children. He smiled and stepped forward.

"Hello Miss Kagome! Is my little brother or sister going to be here soon?"

Kagome giggled and raised her eyes back to Sango. She moved Aiko's weight to one arm and then bent a little, placed a hand on her pregnant friend's belly and said, "Any day now Zen." She straightened up and her eyes flicked to the monk who stood by his wife's side.

"Good evening Lady Kagome," he smiled as he wound an arm around Sango's waist. "And good evening Aiko," he reached for the child and Kagome handed her 6 year old daughter over to him. Aiko reached her arms out to wrap them around Miroku's neck.

"You ladies go and chat, I'll take care of the little ones," he called as he walked over to where Haru and Daisuke were playing. Sango and Kagome turned and walked to where Inuyasha stood watching the fireflies at the dark and quiet edge of the village.

"Hey," murmured Kagome, linking her arm through his. The still young half demon shifted his gaze to his still young wife/mate. She was twenty eight. Still so young, still so much she could have done with her life, but she had chosen him. He smiled crookedly at her. She beamed up at him and then slid her hand down his arm to intertwine their fingers. She reached for Sango's hand and pulled the demon and the demon slayer close to her sides. Soon Miroku joined them and put Aiko on the ground. He then moved to press against Sango's side, their finger's linked. All five children sat on the ground in front of their parents, quiet now, entranced by the dance of the fire flies.

"We've been through so much…" whispered Inuyasha, his eyes following one firefly and then another.

"Yes," agreed Sango.

"But here we are at the end of it all, ready to start anew in this time of peace," murmured Miroku.

"We were there for each other though," said Kagome.

"Yeah," the others agreed in quiet union.

"Through it all…" she whispered as the fireflies began to retreat.

"We were there for each other. Through it all…"

* * *

**And there you have it... The end of Through it All. I have really enjoyed writing this story. Although it is very long I feel like it was good. Thankyou to everyone who has read the whole thing and reviewed it all the way through. Do you know what i want form you now? i want a final overview. An overall assessment. None of that one sentence stuff woould be -much- appreciated. Thsnkyou once again! Thats it from me for... I dunno how long. Thanks!**

**Sam  
**


End file.
